gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hidden Packages in GTA Vice City
Regarding 'helping' :UPDATE - The outline is in place, many photos are here and still coming, and I've spent my week on the article to myself, thanks for letting me rapid develop in a wordpad file as a whole. I'm not finished but thanks for waiting — HAVE AT IT! Payphone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | |Ph|IJ) 10:03, March 15, 2015 (UTC) p.s. Please keep the numbering system as it is for now, it is my index for creating the location photos.~ PLEASE DON'T 'HELP'! I created this page, am an experienced Wikia editor and anything you do to it just trips me up and slows the creation to a halt (or backwards). Give me a week, make suggestions on Talk:Hidden Packages in GTA Vice City, but until then STOP 'HELPING!' Payphone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | |Ph|IJ) 21:57, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ~ "Angels tread not where fools rush in." Thanks for being an angel. :Per this policy, you are not allowed to ask editors to stop editing. 22:00, March 7, 2015 (UTC) You may have created the page, but you do not "own" it. The policy states that any article on here can and will be "edited mercilessly". This is a collaborative Wiki, so if you don't want us to edit anything, don't post it in the first place. SJWalker (talk) 22:03, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::As suggested on your talk page, to avoid merciless editing of your work in progress, especially if it is planned to take more than a day, use your sandbox. For an "experienced" wikian, removing the "under construction" template was a bad move on your part, as that normally tells other users that someone is actively working on the page/section. smurfy (coms) 22:05, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I didn't remove {under construction}, I was attempting to restore it when my edits were bumped.Payphone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | |Ph|IJ) 22:21, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :::wrong. smurfy (coms) 02:13, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :::: Just to be clear - I really like using the online editor, it supplies/fills-in links and categories. But it can be very frustrating to work on a whole page top to bottom for several hours, then loose it all when publishing is attempted - overwritten by version control while waiting for \browser not responding\ and stupid MicrosoftUpdate - only to find hours of work lost which wouldn't have happened if a tangential developer hadn't mucked the design skeleton/outline. I must be nice not to be on dialup with a fast system that will handle Gimp at the same time as Google Chrome while keeping GTA - VC loaded. I don't own the page, but I am the sole possessor of the architecture I which have in mind. I never demanded others STOP editing, just that I'd rather discuss proposed changes first rather than have edit wars from well intentioned misdirectors who inadvertently wipe detailed contributions. I've switched to Firefox and MSupdate is now done, but don't call me a liar when the lost page would have restored something. (I swear I typed the clarified locaton description for No. 9 three times - each was lost - which is what frustration asked Ed.s to cool it, and discuss first.) That and now there's a sandbox at User:Disneywizard/Sandbox/Hidden_Packages_in_GTA:_Vice_City Payphone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | |Ph|IJ) 23:42, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I do understand and sympathize with your frustrations which is why I suggested the sandbox approach which I have had to use myself to achieve the same ends, and I don't want to discourage your work but I do have to address a couple of your points: ::::::1. Technology issues while editing - even more reason to use a sandbox. ::::::2. Your claim to be the "sole possessor of the architecture you have in mind" - This wiki has policies and manuals of style which editors are expected to comply with. If your page design "architecture" is in breach of these policies and style templates, your page design will most likely be changed back to give wiki visitors a consistent experience when browsing similar articles. Of course the opposite can also apply and your design may be deemed enough of an improvement to warrant being applied to other similar articles instead. ::::::3. "don't call me a liar" - The edit history of the page shows the facts of the removal of the template(s). Although Andre had removed it a couple of edits prior to your one I linked to above, you undid his change - which resulted in it being added back in. But then, in your next edit, you removed both the cleanup and under construction templates. You then made several other edits over the course of the following 5 hours without adding them back in. No other editor touched the page within 6 hours of you making these changes, there was no conflict. smurfy (coms) 00:52, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::Such are the drawbacks of hand optimizing using a wordpad flat file for development. Payphone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | |Ph|IJ) 10:03, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Help requested Perhaps editor time is best served if instead: :I need someone to screenshot each hidden package. :Is a hidden package considered a pickup? If so it could be added to Marina Sands Hotel. *UPDATE - Yes, hidden packages are indeed pickups. The underground parking at Marina Sands Hotel should include reference to 'No. 5 - In the Northwest corner inside the underground car park in Marina Sands Hotel East of the Ocean Bay Marina Pier 2, where Colonel Cortez' boat is.' Payphone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | |Ph|IJ) 23:42, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :: I don't have VC at the moment so can't grab the shots. In my opinion, propagating out the collectible locations to their individual location pages (where they exist) IS useful. smurfy (coms) 02:13, March 8, 2015 (UTC) If I could play GTA Vice City on my PC, I swear I could picture each Hidden Package, but unfortunately I can't, but if you want screenshots of each hidden packages, you can simply print screen of YouTube videos of the Hidden Packages. (talk/ /blog) 02:19, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :A valid suggestion indeed, YouTube Screenshots. Yet, those are not designed with maximum clarity of location in mind, such are these three in Washington Beach: GTAVC HiddenPack 09 1102 Washington Safehouse.png GTAVC HiddenPack 10 DBP Security.png GTAVC HiddenPack 15 Washington Beach VCPD HQ.png They were planed for maximum light, minimum weather, clear radar (aligned North if possible), crop score, and overlayed circles, arrows, and magnifiers in contrasting highlights. Payphone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | |Ph|IJ) 23:42, March 8, 2015 (UTC)